


plaid suit

by scoopsahcy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concerts, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopsahcy/pseuds/scoopsahcy
Summary: you and harry have rough sex after one of his concerts
Relationships: Harry Styles & Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles & Reader, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 30





	plaid suit

It was your first time accompanying Harry to one of his concerts. You’d met through some of your friends, and having been a fan of One Direction and his solo music, you were pleasantly surprised to know you had mutual friends.

You were also pleased to find out he was the nicest person you’d ever met. He was genuinely kind and chivalrous, interested in your day and how you knew your mutual friends. Even though he was a celebrity, it didn’t feel that way talking to him. He was down to earth. He was soft-spoken and funny, making you feel important to the conversation. He joked about your American accent, and you did the same about his. It felt like you two had been friends for years.

It came as a shock that he wanted to hang out again after you met. He invited you to his house for tea. You expected him to have a rather large house, but it was bigger than you thought it’d be. He seemed almost embarrassed of it, trying to take your interest off of it and onto each other.

Before you knew it, three months had gone by and you and Harry had begun dating. You’d had your first kiss a month into the relationship, and you had sex the first time about a week after that. Being with him was the happiest you’d been in a long time. He was a perfect boyfriend - he never pushed you to do anything you were uncomfortable with, and never left you out of any plans.

That included concerts. When the first show of his tour started, he asked you to go with him. You, of course, said yes, confessing you’d actually seen One Direction live once when they were early in their career, and again when they were touring for Four. He blushed and laughed when you told him, talking about how much of a coincidence that was.

You’d put on a flowy blue dress and sandals, while he wore a red and white plaid suit, one that got you hot and heavy as soon as you saw him. He had a personal driver and you two sat in the backseat. His hand rested on your thigh, rather high up. He tapped his fingers on your skin to the music playing in the car, and you smiled when he looked at you.

“I’m excited to see you perform,” you said.

“Me too. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

The show was amazing. You watched the entire thing from backstage, singing along to his songs and cheering with the crowd. If you were being completely honest, you grew more attracted to him that night, which you didn’t think was possible. When he said goodbye to the crowd, he walked backstage with his band. He kissed you immediately, and you told him how much you enjoyed it. As you were talking to him, you noticed how sweaty and worn out he was.

When you were back in the car after dodging paparazzi and fans, you kissed him again. He kissed back and pulled you in close.

“That suit looks so good on you,” you said into the kiss.

“Yeah?” You nodded. “Maybe you could help me get out of it when we get back to my place.”

You smiled and continued kissing him, almost pulling him on top of you right then and there. The rest of the ride was spent with your lips attacking each other and his hands exploring your body.

When you got through the door, you were pushed against the wall. He cupped your face and kissed you passionately before carrying you to the kitchen, where he sat you on the counter. His hands and lips were gentle yet aggressive, the perfect level of force. He stood between your thighs and your feet wrapped around the backs of his legs to pull him in close. Your hands cupped his face, fingers running over his jawline.

Harry had always been gentle when it came to sex. Even in the most heated moments, he was never forceful, and was only rough when you asked him to be. His hands settled on your lower back, pulling your torso closer to his. You pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor. When it landed, he picked you up again, carrying you upstairs to his bedroom. He was on top of you in a matter of seconds, grinding his hips into yours. His shirt was already halfway unbuttoned, so you pulled it out of his pants and finished unbuttoning it.

As he kissed your neck, you looked at his tattoos. You always loved looking at them, and he was covered. You’d already seen them numerous times, but they mesmerized you every time.

You snapped back into reality when his hand pulled your dress up, slipped into your underwear, and started fingering you. You moaned softly and bit your lip, closing your eyes tightly. He kissed down your body through your dress until he was at your hips. He pulled the material up so he could kiss your thighs, and you bit your lip as he moved your underwear out of the way.

You softy gasped as his tongue made contact with your clit. Your hand shot down to his hair and pulled on it harder than you intended to. You propped yourself up on your other elbow to get a better view. He looked up and made eye contact with you, and you swore you could’ve cum right then and there. Your jaw dropped when he slipped two fingers into you. You threw your head back and closed your eyes, pulling your hand out of his hair and using it to help prop yourself up.

He pressed hard on your g-spot, making you involuntarily moan out, immediately feeling your orgasm build.

“Fuck, H-”

“Cum whenever, babe.”

It always turned you on when he called you ‘babe’ during sex. You weren’t sure why it turned you on the way it did, but he made sure to do it every time. You laid flat on your back and bent your arm to grip the pillow under your head, turning your face into your arm. You were moaning loudly, knowing you were turning him on, too.

Your orgasm blindsided you when he sucked roughly on your clit and pressed even harder on your g-spot. You were practically screaming as you came, your back arching into the air, and your thighs squeezing his face. Through your high, he continued eating you out but slowed down a bit to let you come down. You took a deep breath when it wore off, panting heavily when you relaxed your body. He kissed up your body as you caught your breath. When he was eye level with you, you pulled him in to connect your lips.

“God,” you said tiredly. “That was intense.”

“You wanna keep going?”

You nodded quickly. “Yes, please.”

He kissed you again before you wiggled out of your dress and he took his button-up shirt off. You pushed him off of you and onto his back before you slowly undid his pants. He looked down at you with a smile, placing his arm under his head to prop it up. You kissed him through his pants, pulling them and his boxers off, dropping them on the floor. You sat on your knees, lowering yourself onto your elbows.

You took his cock in your hand, slowly stroking it. He let out a sigh of relief and his smile grew slightly larger. You looked up at him as you licked a broad stripe from the base of his shaft to the tip, making him let out a louder moan. Without warning, you slipped him into your mouth and felt him hit the back of your throat, and his whole body jolted.

“If you keep doing that I might not last long,” he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

You decided to not take a chance, so you crawled back up his body to kiss him, but he flipped you back onto your back, positioning himself between your legs. You reached under yourself to unhook your bra, and he pulled your underwear off. In less than a minute, you were both fully nude, a condom in his hand. When he had it on, he didn’t hesitate to slide into you, making you hum in pleasure. He wasted no time working up speed, beginning to thrust quickly and roughly into you.

The noises that left your mouth were unholy. He knew how to hit every single sensitive spot in you, which he used to his advantage. His hands gripping your thighs and ribs, and his lips roaming your neck and leaving little purple marks drove you crazy. His hand landed on your cheek, tilting your chin up so he could look into your eyes. You made intense eye contact as he pounded into you.

Then, as he continued to look at you, he dipped his hand down and began circling your clit with his fingers. You cried out, your legs jolting, and your back arching. You threw your head back before he, once again, tilted your chin down to make you look at him.

“Look at me, babe,” he said, and you opened your eyes.

You could already feel your high building, even though it was early. He always knew the perfect places to hit inside of you make you cum quickly.

“Harry,” you moaned breathily, gripping his shoulders. “I’m close.”

His lips latched onto your jaw as he gripped your hands, interlocked your fingers, and pressed them into the mattress on each side of the pillow. You squeezed his hands and cried out as you went over the edge of your orgasm. All that you could focus on was him thrusting in and out of you, the ringing in your ears, and the stars in your vision. You squeezed his hands tightly as you moaned so loud you were probably deafening him.

Your heels dug into his back, pushing him further into you. His lips were still on your neck, leaning hickeys that covered your neck. He slowed down a bit to let you catch your breath, and you slowly opened your eyes, smiling at him.

“You okay?” he asked, pushing your hair out of your face.

“Better than okay,” you said, returning the smile.

“Wanna keep going?”

You nodded. “Are you close?”

“Yeah.”

He started moving again, and because you were extra sensitive, you were already moaning. You could tell that at this point he was chasing his own high while also trying to make you feel good as well. He was getting rougher, which wasn’t uncommon during sex with him, and it also wasn’t something you hated. He leaned down to kiss you again as his moans began to pick up. You cupped his face to be able to kiss him harder.

His thrusts got suddenly sporadic and all over the place while his hands fisted the sheets under you. He grunted lowly and thrust a few more times before he stopped. You suddenly became aware of how quiet it was in the room, the only sound was both of you breathing heavily. You stayed in that position for a few seconds, him kissing you softly. When he pulled away, you smiled at him.

He gently pulled out of you, which caused you to let out a soft moan. He rolled off of you and laid on his back next to you, pulling off the condom and tossing it in the trashcan. You rolled over and rested your head on his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around your upper back to pull you in close. He locked his fingers with yours and ran his thumb over the back of your hand. You looked at your hands as he gently played with yours.

“I think I love you,” he whispered.

Your eyes widened and you looked at him, a smile forming on your face. “Really?”

He nodded. “I have since we met.”

Your smile widened. “I love you too, Harry.” You leaned over and kissed him before settling back into his shoulder. He kissed your forehead, and you stayed like that for the rest of the night, talking about nothing in particular.


End file.
